cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Resilience
=Dark Age of Camelot= As a guild, Resilience has a long and storied history. It was originally formed in early 2003, as a guild of one, in the Hibernian realm on the Guinevere server of the game Dark Age of Camelot, by Docoloth the Firbolg Druid. Resilience was to be a dictatorship, one boss, no matter what. Over time Docoloth began to recruit members into his guild. His strict guidelines insured that these recruits would be the kind of folks up for the challenges he was preparing. A few willing Hibernians began to flock to the blue banner of Resilience, among them were Utricularius (an Animist), Syual (a Bard), Faellea (a Valewalker), Dvana (a Warden), Blistritch and Apophesis (both Enchanters). With a solid core, Resilience began to grow and become the head of one of the largest Alliances on Guinevere. Resilience's focus on Realm Vs Realm Combat, and Docoloth's leadership of both RvR and PvE raids soon established The Blue Crew as leaders of the Realm. Docoloth himself led more Relic Raids then he can remember. Resilience perfected outstanding keep defenses, able to hold off numbers far greater then their own. When New Frontiers was introduced to Dark Age of Camelot, Docoloth decided to move on, leaving Resilience in the hands of Utricularius. Utric led the guild for quite some time growing the Resilience Alliance to 20 guilds with over 1000 players. Resilience officially closed down operations on Guinevere late in 2005. =World of Warcraft= Docoloth moved to a new adventure in the world of Azeroth, the World of Warcraft. Starting first on the Arthas server, the guild eventually moved to Bleeding Hollow, where they served the Alliance. Engaging in both PvP through the battlegrounds and world raids, as well as testing the PvE raiding waters, Resilience had some success on Bleeding Hollow, but eventually it was decided the server was not where Resilience was meant to be. During the summer of 2005, Blizzard opened a new server type: PvP-RP (Player Versus Player Role Playing) and Resilience emmigrated from Alliance on Bleeding Hollow to the Horde on Emerald Dream. While Resilience achieved success in some areas, the nature of World of Warcraft itself began to conflict with Docoloth's vision of where the guild should be heading. Some members still play, but the guild is no longer being actively maintained. =About the Tree= When Resilience was first formed there was no Guild Icon, everyone had to wear dark blue uniforms. With the move to World of Warcraft, it became obvious that without armor dye no-one could be colored in solid blue as before. For a while Resilience simply sported bare tabards, as the guild flags when a keep was claimed by Resilience was bare grey. Eventually it was decided that a tabard was needed. Obviously the background was to be blue, but what would Resilience icon be? Through much debating, it eventually was decided that the bare tree would become our icon as it looked very similar to the Ligen Tree from Hibernia in DAoC. The Ligen Tree was where Resilience gathered nightly to prepare of PvE and RvR activities. When Docoloth left Guinevere, he left a gravestone beneath that tree as a reminder of how important that location was to the guild. By choosing the tree to be our icon in World of Warcraft, we remember our roots, and our many nights spent beneath that tree, watching Docoloth run in circles as we waited for everyone to form up.